A huge mess
by Desaparecer
Summary: One-shot: HELL YE RAIN omfg let's go to ur house lol k. Im wet. Wat. awkward silence (don't worry, the story is not actually written like that).


**(I copy pasted it from my tumblr. Sorry for bad english and stuff)**

**Series: **Nichijou

**Title: **(¿)

**Pairing: **Izumi Sakurai / Manabu Takasaki

**Rating:** nah

**Summary:"** HELL YE RAIN omfg let's go to ur house lol k. Im wet. Wat. **awkward silence**"

**Author's note:** I'm shitty, stupid and you better wake up (ye, you, the one who is reading) because if anybody is going to write something about this pairing I'll have the NEED to write more so please, other people write too. I'm too shitty for this. I mean. LOOK.

I hope you don't kill me :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bell rang and that meant the end of the classes, and the start of the weekend. Birds were singing, the sun was shining as a motherfucker, deers were beating up bald people and somebody, somewhere, was eating kiwi the wrong way; like if you were eating a cookie, without peeling the kiwi or something. No. JUST EATING THE KIWI. You could hear Yuuko screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT'S NOT HOW YOU EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!111!111!".

But seriously, who cares about this, the important thing here is these two folks over here. Yes, this dork (imagine a camera zooming Izumi) and this other one (camera like the Office zooming Manabu), so yeah.

Manabu was getting ready to leave but the Igo Soccer Club approached him. The first talking was Makoto Sakurai, his brother's crush.

Makoto-TEACHER! ROOF. NOW. I'M FEELING PRETTY GOOD TODAY AND I CAN FEEL THE STARS SAYING "YES, YOU'RE WINNING TODAY".- (this kid needs a chill pill)

Manabu- Not today, student. I gotta go home and check all these exams. But wait, have you already read the book I gave you?- the book Manabu was talking about was "Igo Soccer: the origin" and the teacher gave it to the club as a homework.

Ogi (one of the club)- Eh… not really. Manabu-san (lol) left it in his house and today he's coming over my home and staying and sleeping and those thing normal people do. So we're not reading it until next week,

Makoto sighed a deep "ahhhhhh" (wait, _what_) and said it's okay. He saw the children leave until he remembered something. "Maybe Sakurai-sensei always goes together with his brother. Or maybe no… OR MAYBE YES" so he was a little worried "I… I…"

Manabu- I WANT TO PROTECT HER!- he shouted until he realized he was in the teacher's room so Principal Shinonome just looked at him with a strange face but then he put his thumb up as a sign like "yes you can" so Manabu felt relieved but guilty too because he's supposed to not have feelings in his work.

"No way Manabu, forget about her, forget about her… she's a grown up adult… she's fine" he tried to say repeatedly himself until he saw her with a huge pile of papers entering the room saying "SUMIIIIHHHHHMASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (yeah. I give, like, zero fucks)" but then, she fell because she's a fucking dork. That's why.

Manabu instantly went to help her picking up the papers and saying if she's okay and that crap everybody knows that happens. But yeah, this time, the crap is different because Izumi has a big ass wound on her forehead and it's started to do the blood thing. Manabu looked to Izumi's face with the idea of "How cute is Sakur-" and then fainted seeing the blood. Oh my, such a grown up adult. Eat my ass. (This whole thing is already a joke and I'm fucking up my own joke. Wtf.)

When Manabu regain consciousness and woke up, he saw himself in the nursing room next to Izumi who was sitting in a chair looking at him "Oh, so you woke up?" she said. Manabu starting shaking like the cat gif. Well, not like that one. That one is fabulous, believe me, search for it. But yeah, he was shaking because he's a nervous big man. Dork alert.

Manabu- N-N-N-N-NO I MEAN… I'M FINE. WELL, I DON'T KNOW, I MEAN, YES I WOKE UP, I MEAN WHERE ARE WE, wait that's a stupid question, I know perfectly where I am, I MeAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Izumi- OH, eh… well, you fainted… and it was so nice that you helped me and you help me always so I think I owe you one. Or a lot more.- she said softly and WELL, LIKE ALWAYS SHE DO. THE SHY CUTE FACE AND STUFF.

Manabu- OH, YOUR WELCOME, I MEAN, THANKS, I MEAN, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO, I MEAN- he tried to tell more buttloads until they both heard a thunder. Do you remember when I said the sun was shining bright like a doitsu (what). Well, forget that, Big ass clouds. So many rain. Wow. Very scary.

They decided to leave already, because if not, they could get trapped in the school (HEY HEY PERSON WHO'S READING THIS. LOOK AT THIS IDEA. LOOK AT THIS AU. YOU CAN HAVE IT AND WRITE IT. ALL FOR YOU 3) And… when they reached the exit, they both looked for their umbrella, but guess what? Nah, they didn't have one. And there weren't any umbrellas in the school or anything. So now, imaging a camera zooming to these two (_LIKE THE OFFICE_) with the "yes? Yes" look. They were so done. They knew what to do.

Izumi took out her green cardigan and Manabu his jacket. Then, they knotted it making something like an umbrella but without a hanger. It would be a pretty fantastic idea unless it wasn't raining THAT hard. So they just ran yelling "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" until they reached the point they separate going home. And it was raining cats and dogs also. Literally, just saying. To add something to the story, I think. WELP

Manabu- Well… I go this way…- he said with a joy face because thinking about the idea of running in the rain with Izumi was just glorious

Izumi- And I'm going this one… make sure you have everything!- she said innocently, and rethinking about what she was thinking when he was seeing Manabu in the nursery. She felt "something" warm inside her (WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THAT'S SOUNDS SOOOOOOOO WROOOOOOOOOONG but I meant the cute way, really)so she doesn't know how to react with him now. He's so helpful with her, nice, worries about his students… and she has to say that he's cute.

Manabu- Of course! I have everything in my…- he stopped RIGHT there when he checked his bag. All he can see were toys that students had in class and he indented. No exams, no keys. Nothing of his property. He even took a hammer out of his bag.

Izumi- You… you don't have your keys- I have to remind everybody here that it was still raining cats and dogs, and well Manabu replied a soft "no" a cat attacked him on the face and then the cat flew away because of reasons. Izumi just replied without thinking too much- in that case, you can come to my house. It's dangerous to go nowhere with this weather.

Manabu's eyes were wide and white. What. What she just said. Wait. What. He couldn't help but look up to the sky and put a thumb up letting tears of joy coming out and pointing at a cloud shaped like Principal Shinonome without Izumi knowing what was going on, but that's how science works, kids. (Ah, don't forget the bamboos. Bamboos are too important)

Suddenly, they heard a second thunder and they forgot what was going on and Izumi just shouted "THIS WAAYYYY" so the started to run again, but this time, Manabu was feeling so motherfucking powerful that when a dog almost hit his face, he made a CO-CO-CO-COMBO BREAKEEEEEEER and bye bye to the fucking dog.

Somehow, they made it to arrive to her house and Manabu remembered that her brother wasn't coming because he was in a sleepover. HE was in Izumi's house. BOTH alone. ALONE.

Manabu felt guilty and started shaking and hitting himself thinking "WE'RE BOTH TEACHERS IN THE SAME SCHOOL FOR GOD'S SAKE" but Izumi didn't notice and just said "make yourself at home, I'll give you some clothes. Take them off, you're soggy". She went to her brother's room looking for some t-shirts and pants that could fit and suddenly a thought hit her. (riGHt IN THE PUSS-no, no this time. Please).This was her first time bringing home a man who wasn't from his family. Not even a friend, not even the typical hot cousin. Suddenly, she started to think about Manabu again and she started to flutter and she didn't even know why. Manabu's at the other side didn't know how to react. Izumi commanded him to take his clothes off, so he took off his shirt, because taking off his trousers maybe would be too much and he didn't want to go and release a boner because the situation was too weird and unlegit.

So when Izumi went to the living room she forgot that she told Manabu to take off his clothes and she saw her naked chest (What) and all muscles and holy shit, her previous thoughts and what she was seeing now mixed and Izumi's face became red as bacon (lol) and she started to say "SORRYSORRYSORRY I DIDN'T MEAN- I MEAN OH GOSH, SORRY" and she was getting excited just seeing him and she felt bad but her head was already spinning so she didn't know what to do so her logical answer to the situation was "WE HAVE TO BE IGUALATED SO IT WON'T BE A SHAME FOR HIM". Manabu meanwhile was just seeing Izumi's facial expressions when he suddenly saw what SHE WAS ACTUALLY DOING that she took off her shirt too and he saw her in bra and she yelled "WE'RE EQUALS NOW, I'VE SEEN YOU HALF NAKED AND ADMIRED IT AND I FEEL GUILTY FOR THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS SO NOW YOU DO AS WELL" and you can imagine this got Manabu off guard and he was red as a tomato and trying to control his dick to "be sleepy" and just said "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" so now remember the "EEEHHH" wtf moments because…

Manabu- SORRY I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU

Izumi- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH? I'M… I'M THAT BAD!?- she shouted as her self esteem was lowered.

Manabu- EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? NO! IT'S NOT THAT! YOU'RE LIKE A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER AND I'M A MERE MORTAL TO LOOK AT YOU WITH MY DARK THOUGHTS

Izumi- EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ME? A FLOWER? WHAT? I'M NOT A FLOWER. AND YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT THOSE THINGS BECAUSE I DID AS WELL WHEN I SAW YOU AND NOW I FEEL GUILTY

Manabu- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH? Y-Y-Y-Y—Y-Y-OU…HAD T-T-T-THOUGHTS ABOUT ME!?

Izumi- Y-YES! SORRY, TODAY I SUDDENLY HAD ALL THESE THINGS IN MY HEAD AND AND AND I CAN'T HELP IT AND I'M SURE YO-

Manabu-SAKURAI SENSEI I LOVE YOU!- he shouted at the top of his lungs

And awkward silence.

Both of them pale, looking at each other with poker faces.

Manabu was going to run and leave the house, but before he could, he saw Izumi fainting with an awkward but (joyful?) expression on her face just saying "…somebody loves me…" and then POOOFFF floor. He couldn't left her there. He had to encourage himself and put everything in order. He tried to put her in his arms, but he didn't. Not because he wasn't strong; he was indeed muscular. But that would cause him touching a boob and no. Not without her consent.

He considered too taking her lifting up her hips but no, that would mean touching his butt or accidentally the pelvis. And nope.  
>So he ended taking both of her legs and drag her in the floor to the first room he saw with a bed (or the futon or whatever is called). But then, when he looked down, he saw her panties.<p>

Man.

MAN.

BAMBOO PANTIES.

**_MAN._**

**_BAMBOO. FUCKING. PANTIES._**

He shouted the last "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" of the fic, but the most fabulous one. Amaizing. Sure he loved that woman.

He put her properly in the futon (?) and looked around. The room was messy with full of shit and then he saw it. The book he borrowed to Misato. He took it and saw that in their pages there was a porn magazine hided. He couldn't help but took a look… and all he can see was Izumi being exposed. Yay, boner time. The dick is awake.

Manabu threw to other side of the room the magazine and saw that Izumi was kinda waking up. She looked like she wasn't awake yet, so she absently looked at Manabu and just said "oh, another dream with you. You're sure in my mind these days, aren't you?" –Manabu couldn't talk.- "today I'm not feeling that kinky so we'll just do this, okay?" she said as she approached Manabu and kissed him with a passion you would never expect from her. Wtf, she had wet dreams with Manabu! That's why she was acting kinda weird.

When she ended giving that to Manabu –Manabu is dead inside. Dead of mixed joy and confused and he doesn't even know if _he_ is in the dream.- she put her left hand in Manabu's "special package" (LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL WHAT) ,massaged it a little, left a quick kiss in his forehead and went back to sleep. In the other hand, Manabu, wasn't Manabu at that moment. As a robot, he took the book, made sure everything was alright and left the house. Everything was too weird. Izumi, her crush, thought since the faint that everything was a dream and she said that she had "those dreams" again. _She had wet dreams thinking about him holy shit_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

On Monday, Misato was worried because she thought her sister was out partying on Friday night because when he got home in Saturday, he saw her in his room without her shirt on. He didn't know if she just drank too much or she brought somebody home and fucked him and that man left the morning after (but she hasn't never done it)

But then, Manabu-sensei approached him in the corridor saying: "HEY, Sakurai! This is a really good book you sho-" and then he realized he had done an horrible thing. The book was supposed to be in _his_ room. Misato quickly tied wires and with the teacher's expression there was no doubt.

Misato- WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!?- he shouted as threw a football ball to his face.

The end.


End file.
